I love you
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Dick and Wally say 'I love you' for the first time, and spend their first night together. Dick Grayson/RobinxWally West/Kid Flash slash-stuff


**I love this pairing oh so much.**

**I hope you like it.**

**If you're coming over from DA, I've added a couple of bits into the first half of the story, marked with "()".**

**Please review.**

Wally and Dick were on the sofa together; Dick was laying down, his head resting in Wally's lap as they watched an old episode of Friends. Wally loved Wayne manor, it was always so calm, and their fridge was always stocked with the best food, and of course, best by far: Dick was there. Wally brushed some loose hair out of the younger boys face, he glanced up at Wally as he did so and smiled.

Bruce walked in and turned off the TV, he had that horribly stern look on his face: he had something important to say, and was not going to be ignored.

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. He didn't want to relinquish all physical contact though, so he pulled Wally's arm round him and slouched against the taller boy slightly.

"Wally, Dick." Bruce growled, Wally felt tension rise in his stomach, he hated when Bruce used his serious voice. He tried to think of Batman and Bruce Wayne as different people, so it creeped him out to hear Bruce talking in a Batman voice.

"I have to leave for the evening, there's been an incident in Metropolis, the league's been called in to help. I want Wally to leave."

Dick frowned sadly, "What? Bruce! That's not fair." he pleaded.

Bruce held up a hand to silence the 15 year old, "Dick. I'm not having you two alone in the house."

"Bruce." Dick whined again, his voice was cute but it had an oddly commanding undertone, "Alfred's here, and we won't do anything inappropriate, we're just watching TV."

Bruce huffed slightly, he wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked when Dick tried to stand up to him, he was one of the only people who would. "…I want him gone by 9." He eventually, semi-reluctantly, said. That would give them two hours, he'd tell Alfred to keep a close watch on them, and stop them if it got to anything beyond kissing.

Bruce thought this would be a nice compromise, but Dick still frowned, "10."

"Dick." Bruce repeated, his tone one of warning.

"It's spring break Bruce. Last week we stayed up till 2 and you didn't seem to care, why would things go any differently just because you're not here? You weren't even in the same room then."

Bruce frowned, he'd known allowing that was a bad idea, they had been watching a movie marathon, so he'd agreed to let their curfew slide.

"He can stay until 10, however you must not go into any room that contains a bed, and Alfred will keep a constant watch on you."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Fine. God Bruce you're so overprotective…"

Bruce's frown deepened, "I will not have you doing that sort of thing in this house while you are underage."

Dick strongly disagreed with that statement, being a vigilante after all, was illegal, Bruce only seemed to care what was legal or not when it came to the 'innocence' of his young charge.

The young boy sighed angrily, he didn't want to cause an argument, but Bruce was so frustrating, he didn't understand how Wally could sit there and not voice his distaste.

"Fine." Dick said, frowning and crossing his arms.

Bruce nodded, a nod that seemed to say 'Damn right it's fine.'

The adult turned and left the room, Dick shot a small glare at Wally.

He started talking once Bruce had closed the door, "Wally. You could have helped me out there. We could have talked him into letting you stay the night."

Wally shook his head and shrugged, "I didn't want to be rude. I can't talk to him like that. Maybe we can talk Alfred into letting me stay, I can talk to Alfred, I like Alfred."

Dick chuckled lightly, "Fine, fine. But if anything bad happens it's on your head."

The younger boy lay back down and sighed. He turned the TV back on and switched it back to Friends.

Wally ran his fingers through Dicks black hair, "I don't understand why he's so overprotective, it's not like you're still a virgin."

They had had their first time almost two months ago, Dick had the house to himself and so he'd invited Wally over, one thing led to another and…

**()**It wasn't at all like he'd expected, whoever said your first time was special and brilliant was a fucking liar. It was terrible, they hadn't known what they were doing, Dick had to stop almost as soon as starting because it had felt so horribly uncomfortable, they had tried again twice that day before they finally managed to get it right.

They'd done it 8 times since then, and it was becoming better each time, as they were starting to learn each other's likes and turn on's.

Dick smiled cheekily "Bruce still thinks I am."

Wally frowned, his jaw dropped slightly, "What? The great detective hasn't figured that out yet?"

Dick chuckled lightly, he shifted his head slightly so it ground slightly against Wally's crotch, "If he knew all those nasty things you've done to me he would kill you. I'm not even joking."

Wally felt a small shiver run down his spine, he knew that were true.

**()**Bruce wouldn't kill him just for the fact that he had done those 'nasty things' to Dick. But from the moment he found out, Wally knew that whenever he spoke, no matter how polite, Bruce wouldn't hear Wally's voice, he'd hear him as some messed up paedophile saying something along the lines of 'Hell yeah, I've done things to your kid.'

Bruce's imagination would be the thing that got Wally killed.

Dick rolled over to look into Wally's eyes; he'd felt the shiver, "It's ok Wally, I won't let the big bad bat hurt you."

Wally frowned slightly, tapping the younger boy's cheek playfully, "I look forward to seeing that fight."

Dick waved Wally's hand away, he had a cheeky smirk plastered on his face which was turning Wally's legs to jelly, got he was _so_ hot.

If Wally could have his way then he'd turn him around right now and have sex with him on the sofa, but of course, there were security cameras everywhere, and he didn't want Bruce or Alfred to see that.

So he distracted himself with the episode of Friends on TV, he liked that show, it was easy to get lost in, normally, but with Dick's head on his lap it became a lot harder to do. Every time a joke was told Dick would laugh, he had a lovely laugh, one that pulled Wally instantly from his TV coma, and whenever he laughed his head would jiggle slightly, and it would grind into Wally's crotch ever so slightly, it was as if he were doing it on purpose, to tease him.

He was almost relieved when Alfred walked in about 10 minutes later to tell them that their food was ready.

The two boys quickly made their way to the kitchen, they'd not eaten since 1, and so, Wally was famished.

But he'd become so distracted by Dick that he'd completely forgotten to eat. A rare thing if ever there was one.

He had come over to Wayne manor every day for the past two weeks, he'd been here this morning since about half 7, and hadn't left the previous night until 11.

He wished he could stay here forever, playing Mortal Combat and Portal 2 and watching terrible films until the early hours of morning. And sleeping with him, that would be heaven, not just sex, although that would likely be part of the 'sleep', but waking up next to him. He wished he could do that. Sleep next to Dick, in his bed, in his _room_.

Wally smiled at the thought. And then he decided, to hell with it. He was going to convince Alfred, and eventually Bruce, that his and Dicks relationship was a deep and meaningful one and they deserved at least a chance to make it work. They weren't children, this wasn't some kiddy relationship that would end up going nowhere.

There was a serving plate with 12 burgers filling it, 'double-cheese burgers' Dick had called them, this was because – somehow – Alfred had managed to get a small block of cheese inside the burger itself, as well as putting a slice between the meat and the bun.

However he'd done it, it tasted fantastic. "Alfred." Wally said cautiously as the butler turned to leave the room.

Alfred turned back to smile at the young red-haired boy, "Yes sir?"

"How do you make these?" Wally asked in wonderment, this mouth filled with cheese and meat.

"Family recipe, sir." Alfred smiled as he watched Wally stuff two more of the burgers in his mouth, amazed at how he could eat so much so fast, and not choke. "Will you be needing anything else?" he asked politely.

"Umm." Wally stopped eating, "Alfred… Do you think it would be alright if I stayed a bit late tonight?"

Alfred smiled, he'd known this question had been coming, "Master Bruce says you are to be gone by 10. No exceptions."

Wally visibly sunk where he stood, letting out a deflated sigh, "Please Alfred, just this once, Bruce doesn't have to know."

The old man raised an eyebrow, he knew that if Bruce wanted to find out, he'd find out.

"_Please._" Wally begged, "We're young and in love, please just let it slide this once."

Dick raised a hand to stop Wally talking, an open mouthed smile slowly formed on his face, "Wait. Wally. Did you just say that we're in love?"

Wally blushed, his cheeks turning the same colour as his hair, he nodded, "Did I not mention that?"

Dick shook his head, his face was glowing with happiness, "no" he said in a tiny squeak.

"Dick. I'm… I love you." Wally said, his voice was filled with emotion, he was smiling so widely he thought his face may split in half.

"I love you too Wally." Dick said, smiling almost as widely as Wally was, though he was slightly embarrassed that Wally was the one to have said it first.

Alfred blushed and shifted slightly, this seemed like a moment he should not be present for.

Dick smiled over at Alfred, he looked as if he were about to cry, "He loves me." he said, almost bragging.

Alfred smiled at the young boy, he suddenly felt proud to be part of this event, and he was glad that Dick chose to include him. "I may be able to let curfew slide." Alfred smiled back at the teen, "I may even forget that you are still here."

The two young boys beamed at Alfred, and at each other.

"I only ask that Master Wally be gone before Master Bruce comes home? We wouldn't want anyone to lose their heads."

Dick nodded, Wally did too, they were still both smiling wider than Alfred thought possible, "I'll leave you two alone." Alfred smiled sweetly as he left the room, leaving the two boys in the company of each other.

Alfred felt that the first time you tell someone you love them it should be special, and the two boys should be allowed to bathe in the glow of young love, however briefly.

Dick picked up another burger and took a small bite, he spoke with a slightly hushed voice, just in case Alfred was still within earshot, "Did you mean that? You weren't just saying it to get Alfred to agree were you?"

Wally smiled as he watched Dick eat, a string of cheese was dripping from his mouth, Wally chuckled as the smaller boy scooped the cheese into his mouth.

He was using the food to dispel the slight fear that was hovering over him, Wally could tell, he'd always known Dick had a fear of rejection, one that he normally managed to hide well.

"Dick…" Wally held his hand to his forehead, the action seemed to say 'silly boy' "Of course I mean it. I love you." He chuckled again, "I love you more than… more than science!"

Dick glanced at the floor, blushing and smiling in embarrassment, "Eat your food."

Wally pushed more food into his mouth, swallowing it within 10 seconds, he leaned over the counter top, pouting slightly, "Don't you love me more than science?"

Dick continued smiling, "Yeah…" he muttered tentatively.

Wally smile widened, he hadn't thought that had been possible, but apparently so.

Alfred finally stepped out of earshot, oh young love, it was so adorable. But the way Wally had been talking, it didn't seem like just plain old puppy love, the look he'd had in his eyes. That was real. They needed some time alone, to talk. Alfred was sure they needed it, they'd had to keep this charade up whenever Bruce was in the room; that they were cute little kids 'pretending to be mummy and daddy'. Dick was older than his years, and Wally would be 18 soon enough. It wasn't fair for them.

"Boys." Alfred called as he walked down the stairs, towards the large front door.

"Alfred." They called back in unison. Alfred thought he heard them chuckling after doing so.

He smiled again, "I'm going out for a while. I'll call when I'm on my way back."

There was a sudden thunder of footsteps, and Alfred found himself being hugged by Dick, the young boys arms wrapped around him painfully tight as he thanked the butler.

Dick chuckled to himself as Alfred closed the door, he clasped his hands together, "Wally!" he yelled happily, "We've got the house to ourselves!"

Wally gazed down from the top of the stairs, "I know." He quickly made his way down into the entrance hall, he hugged Dick. He loved hugging Dick, he loved that Dick was so skinny, he loved the smell of his hair and the tiny grunt he made when he was hugged too tight.

"I have a TV in my room." Dick stated, speaking into Wally's chest, Wally knew this wasn't a statement, it was an invitation. He smiled, "A new TV? Sounds good. Do you have an Xbox up there too?"

Wally felt Dick nod against him, and felt him pull away gently to lead him back up the stairs towards his room.

He inhaled as he walked into the bedroom, it had been newly refurbished, it smelled faintly of paint, everything in there was new. The bed hadn't even been slept in. Dick walked over to the TV and plugged it in, he found the programme they'd been watching and turned the volume up.

Wally leapt on the bed, squealing slightly as he sprung back into the air, he stilled after a couple of jiggling bounces, and patted the bed. "Join me?"

Dick grinned and chuckled as he jumped on the bed, landing next to Wally in a 'little spoon big spoon' kinda position. Wally draped and arm and a leg over the smaller boy, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They ground into one another gently as they settled into their embrace, and watched TV. Soon enough Dick stated laughing at the programme, Wally smiled at his boyfriend and rolled onto his back.

"Oi." The younger boy said limply as Wally pulled Dick on top of him. His legs splayed over Wally, their groins rubbed together slightly as Dick moved into a slightly more comfortable position

"Hi." Dick said, swooping forward to plant a kiss on Wally's lips.

"Hey." Wally replied, lifting his head slightly to kiss back, Dick sighed, revelling in the feeling of the older boy beneath him.

"What's the matter?" Wally asked, smiling as they kissed again.

Usually, Dick would have been on Wally like a shot, as soon as entering the bedroom he'd be all over him. But this time he had actually waited, actually gone to turn on the TV.

Dick shrugged, and pulled Wally's body closer to his own, "Just thought we should wait a bit, in case one of them came back."

Dick sounded concerned, and he was, he was scared of what Bruce would do if he found them in such a position. They'd never be allowed to see each other again, that would kill him. He didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't allowed to see Wally. He couldn't let that happen, he'd sneak out or run away or something.

He smiled, "I love you."

Wally chuckled, moving down slightly to kiss Dick's neck, "I know, you too."

The younger boy chuckled cutely as Wally kissed and sucked at his neck, tickling him on purpose because he liked Dick's response.

"You really do?" Dick asked as they fell into their kiss.

"Yes." Wally grunted happily, kissing and suckling at Dick's mouth, face and neck, "Of course."

Dick felt Wally's hands run down his body and undo his fly. Dick did the same for Wally, the two wiggled out of their trousers and shirts, trying not to break their kiss as they did. Dick wove his hands through his boyfriend's boxers to gasp a gentle hold on the boy's penis.

Wally let out a small gasp as Dick moved his hand up and down slowly. Dick smiled into their kiss, trying to stop himself from laughing at how perfect this all seemed.

Dick slowly started to increase speed, Wally fumbled with Dick's boxers, trying to do the same for the younger boy. Dick groaned softly, Wally's shaky hands taking hold of him gently.

"Oh Rob…" Wally smiled, bucking his hips as Dick played with him.

Dick broke their kiss and moved himself down, leaving tiny kisses and licks down his boyfriend's chest and stomach.

He let his head hover over Wally's cock, Wally looked on, his eyes wide, eager for what he knew was about to happen. This would be the first time Dick had given him a blowjob; they had tried several times before but Dick had ended up feeling sick and having to stop.

It was ok, Wally didn't mind, it would just take some time for Dick to get used to it.

Dick lowered his mouth slowly, gently and teasingly licking its tip. He moaned loudly as he slipped the head of Wally's cock into his mouth.

"…Oh Rob…" Wally whispered as Dick slid his mouth down Wally's shaft, hesitating slightly as he reached the base. Wally raised his head, smiling, "Now, see, that's why I prefer giving you blow jobs; I don't have a gag reflex, you do."

Dick narrowed his eyes, lifting his hand to flick Wally's belly, "Shut up."

Dick took Wally wholly into his mouth, just to prove he could without gagging. The act made Wally gasp loudly, he let out an odd whine as Dick lapped at him, his head bobbing quickly.

Dick quickly realised he could only bring around ¾ of Wally's length into his mouth before it hit the back of his throat, he was trying to make use of his tongue to cover the rest of the distance, he wasn't really sure what to do, but seemed like something he would enjoy if he were on the receiving end.

Wally's mewling and grunting seemed to prove he was doing something right, Dick could feel Wally starting to buzz in his mouth. This was something Wally was unable to control, Dick was usually fine with it, but when it happened when he was trying to give the boy a blowjob it just worsened the problem Dick had with his gag reflex.

Dick planted a kiss on Wally's cock as he lifted his head, a short 'wha' came from the befuddled teen.

Dick smiled at the look on Wally's face; if he were a cartoon he'd have love-heart bubbles popping around his head.

"Sorry, you were vibrating." Dick said, sounding almost embarrassed at his inability to push past the problem.

Wally let out a short, breathy chuckle, "That's ok… Shall we move on?"

Dick nodded, smiling gently, he moved himself into his usual position on top of Wally, grasping his cock with one hand as he angled it into the correct place.

"Wait." Wally moaned, "Lube?"

Dick shook his head lightly, "I don't have any up here."

Wally moved up, onto his elbows, "Do you want to go and get it? I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"No it's ok," Dick said, shaking his head again, "You're already kinda… wet. It'll be fine."

The older boy flopped back onto the bed, "If you're sure." He said, his eyes fixed on Dick as the smaller boy started to slide himself onto Wally's erection.

He bounced slightly as he moved over the head of Wally's penis, he gasped loudly in slight pain, Wally moaned with pleasure. "Oh fuck…" Wally mumbled, he threw his head back as Dick slowly progressed downwards.

"Y-you ok?" Wally gasped, noticing that Dick had screwed his eyes up in pain.

Dick squeaked and nodded as he continued in his movements, "Yeah, I'm good, I j-just…" he let out another squeak, "need to get used to it."

Wally lifted his head, about to protest, but as he did Dick reached Wally's base, and let out a deep groan of pleasure.

The younger boy swore loudly as his eyes flew open, his breathing suddenly grew quick and shallow. "Oh god." he moaned loudly as Wally began to vibrate inside of him, Wally swiftly moved his hand to Dick's cock, pumping it hard as Dick started thrusting himself down, Wally moving to meet with him.

Wally groaned as Dick bounced on top of him, Dick was angling Wally directly into his prostate, causing sparks of pleasure in his head. Dick mewled and groaned as Wally gazed up at him, groaning as the familiar tension coiled in his abdomen.

Dick tried to stop himself from screaming as Wally drove deeper into him, Wally let out a small chuckle as Dick began biting his lip as the urge began to overwhelm him. He sent a small jab upwards in an attempt to break the younger boy into screaming.

It worked, and Dick let out a short low scream, "Wally." he grunted, laying a hand on Wally's chest, dragging his nails across the boy's pale, taut flesh.

The two moaned and grunted in unison as Dick rocked and bounced on top of Wally.

Dick looked over Wally's face as he moved. His mouth was hanging open as he let out lustful moans, his freckled skin was glistening with a hot sweat. He found himself swearing loudly as pleasure bubbled inside him, and he felt himself slide over the edge.

Wally let out a small chuckle as Dick came over himself, small drops of white dripping onto Wally's stomach.

Dick slumped slightly as his orgasm ended, his mouth gaping open as small whines spouted from him.

Wally sent a few more thrusts up into the exhausted teen that lulled over him, gasping gently as he tried to catch his breath. Wally let the feeling take him over, fill his head. He felt his muscles spasm violently as he erupted into the smaller boy.

Dick let out a final moan as Wally whimpered below him, clinging to the sheets of the bed as he orgasmed.

Dick lowered himself onto the bed next to his boyfriend, giving him a gentle kiss as he hugged at the older boy's side, Wally smiled and gave a kiss in return.

Dick reached down and grabbed the bed cover, gently pulling it up over himself and his partner. Wally took some of the sheet and wiped himself off, mopping the sweat from his body and forehead.

"No offence." said the younger of the two boys, "That was quite quick."

Wally pushed him playfully, "Oi, you went off first."

Dick chuckled, "Shut up" he said as he leant in for a kiss.

"More tiring than a training session with Batman?" Wally chuckled.

Dick nodded, smiling gently, "Tv?" he asked. Wally nodded back. Dick turned the volume up and slotted himself into place beside his boyfriend, who draped an arm over the lean boy and squeezed gently, kissing into his hair as they lay together.

Neither of them remembered falling asleep, they hadn't meant to, but Wally was the first to wake, he opened his eyes to see the handsome young man lying next to him; eye's half closed and fluttering slightly as he dreamed.

Wally sighed in anguish as he noticed the sunlight splitting through the gap in the curtains. It was morning, they'd slept in too late. Bruce would almost definitely be home by now, he almost certainly knew they were there.

This was it. Bruce would tear them apart.

There was no way to stop it.

Wally leant in close to Dick, his brow furrowed slightly.

He'd have to try, he couldn't let this happen, he'd put up a fight.

"I love you so much…" Wally whispered as he swept a hair from the younger boy's face, cupping it gently and bringing him into a small kiss.

Dick's eyes fluttered open as he felt the kiss land on him, "wh- Oh… Hi Wally…"

His eyes suddenly jolted open, "Oh shit! Wally you're still here! It's morning, and you're still here."

Wally brought himself into a sitting position, he looked over at the clock, it was half past 9, "I know… It was going to happen eventually."

He flopped out of bed and started to dress himself. "I trust you slept well?"

Dick nodded, "Wally… Bruce will already know. He will kill you, you know that right?"

"I slept brilliantly too." Wally said, his face filled with a flat smile, "And I don't care if he kills me. At least I will die happy."

The younger boy let out a short 'aww', "Well, happy or not, you'll be no use to me if you're dead."

"Rob." Wally said sharply, pulling on his shirt, "I'm tired of hiding my feelings from him. I love you and I want to be with you and I want him to know that."

Dick forced his head back onto the bed, letting out a tiny screech of annoyance before announcing "Fine!" He quickly lifted himself out of bed and got himself dressed, Wally watched as he did so.

Dick attempted to be quiet as the two walked from the room – speaking in hushed tones and trying to be a little more light on his feet than usual.

"Maybe if you weren't so fantastic I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, and you wouldn't be about to be killed by my father." Dick remarked as they walked towards the kitchen. Wally needed to eat before he left, he may faint on his way home if not.

Dick cautiously opened the door to the kitchen. Alfred stood over the sink, washing up, Bruce was sitting on a stool, leant over his breakfast at the table.

"Dick. Wally." The man said coldly, summoning the teens into the room. They trudged in, Dick looking solemn, Wally smiling gently.

He turned to them, "Imagine my surprise." He began, "When I returned home this morning, and found that not only had Wally not left as we agreed, but he was asleep in your bed, naked."

Wally felt heat rise in his cheeks, he hadn't realised Bruce had seen them sleeping.

"I'm really sorry Bruce." Dick whined, "We didn't mean for Wally to still be here."

"I don't care that he is still here…" Bruce growled, "I care about what you did… What I expressly forbid you from doing." Bruce held his hand to his face, pinching his brow.

"You. Are. Children." He rumbled angrily. Dick could feel tears starting to threaten at the back of his eyes, and a sob starting to form in his throat, he knew what Bruce going to say.

"Wally's not allowed here anymore." He said, short and cold.

Dick felt himself starting to fall to tears, Wally wrapped an arm around the younger boy, not paying any attention to the cold glare Bruce gave him as he did so.

"Master Bruce." Alfred interjected, "I must protest."

Wally held a hand to silence the butler. "Sir." Wally said quietly, slowly, as Dick turned his head into the older boy's shoulder, inhaling as much of his boyfriend's sent as he could before it could be, inevitably, ripped away.

"I love your son." He said gently, "We are not children, we have our own thoughts and wills and emotions. We deserve to be able to explore them."

Bruce didn't respond, he started at Wally, looking directly into his eyes.

"I…" Wally hesitated, but continued, "I'll agree that we may have acted a little… irresponsibly. But… We've made a big step in our relationship, and we felt that… it felt right."

"I love him Bruce, I do, more than anything."

Bruce sighed and got to his feet. He grabbed Wally by the shoulder, grasping him almost painfully tight. Dick let out a small whimpered sob and pressed further into Wally as Bruce leaned over them; his mind had filled with horrible thoughts of not being able to see Wally again, he'd hardly paid attention to what had just been said. For all he knew Bruce was about to rip him from Wally's grip.

"You're a good man Wally. You can stay. But if you dare hurt him, I swear I will do worse than kill you."

Bruce walked out, leaving Dick whimpering in Wally's arms. This was astonishing. Wally had never seen Dick in such a state, other than the time he had told Wally of his back-story, he had always seemed rather level headed.

"Dick." The older boy whispered, "Dick it's ok. Bruce said I can stay."

Dick lifted his head, "What..?" he said, the tears quickly disappearing from his eyes as Wally's words sunk in.

"I said I can stay." Wally smiled, planting a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead, "We can be together. Stop panicking." He chuckled as Dick looked up at him.

Dick smiled gently in response, "I…" he let out a small chuckle, "Thank god."

He pulled the older boy into a tight embrace, "I got really scared for a second…"

The older boy hugged back, closing his eyes as he did, "I love you."

Dick brought Wally into a long and passionate kiss, "I love you."


End file.
